Heaven
by kttamergirl
Summary: A sweet attracting smart schoolgirl, a dumb innocent and chidish boy. Both are exact opposites.Do opposites attract? Will they make eachother in heaven? Major Takumi!
1. Miss Orimoto, meet the Kanbara!

Hey guys! this is the fic I've been talking about lately if ya looked at my profile. Sorry it will take me quite a while to update my other fanfics, Anyway I hope you love this fanfic, please enjoy! ;p

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heaven

Chapter 1: Miss Orimoto, meet the Kanbara!

"Ugh! No, that won't do, ugh! Neither that!" a fussy blonde girl complained, fiddling around with her hair in the mirror angrily.

"Zoe, hurry up, you'll be late for school!" her mum yelled out to her below the stairs from her bathroom.

"Perfect," Zoe replied looking at herself in the mirror.

"Zoe?" her mother yelled again.

Zoe rushed outside of the bathroom in a hurry to her bedroom, chucking her stuff on her bed in a hurry. Before she left her room, she fixed up her uniform and hair in the mirror.

"Stupid uniforms," she murmured quickly to herself.

She was wearing a short black sleeved, light blue shirt, which had special white stripes going down the sides of her body. A white scarf with a small black stripe, was wrapped loosely around her neck, which fitted perfectly in place on top of her well shaped shoulders.

Her white pleated skirt was driving her insane; she had to keep brushing it down to make it flat and neat. She quickly pulled on her white runners, and pulled on her stylish white cap before she walked out. Part of her hair was tired neatly to the side of her hair, as some strands were neatly platted, making her hair look really out standing.

"Zoe, how many times do I have to tell you," her mother started.

"I know, I know mum, but I'm sure I'll be able to get there as soon as possible," Zoe replied, soon rushing outside of her room quickly, not looking where she was going.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off?" her mother continued.

"Mum, I'm fifteen, I don't need your help," she replied.

She soon regretted saying that as she slipped fast, as she rushed outside of her room.

"Ugh! Out of all the days, why did it have to be this one for bad luck!" she complained getting up.

Quickly she raced down the stairs, as she swung her white bag around her shoulders quickly to grab her lunch. She raced outside and made a run to her school, hopefully one of her friends would pick her up.

As she ran as fast as she could, she had no luck, she must have been running really late that morning. As she ran as fast as she could, she suddenly stopped in her tracks and sighed.

"Oh great," she murmured underneath her breath rolling her eyes.

"Hey Z! I see you need a lift this morning," said a fat boy with short brown hair.

Zoe tried to push pass him, but he was way to big for her strength to handle. She looked away, what was she going to do? This was all she needed at this very moment.

"Sorry JP, I don't need one," she replied stubbornly.

"You sure?" he asked, still not budging.

"Of course I'm sure! Now move!" she snapped at him, JP still stood there in her way.

Zoe tried to push pass him again, but it was still not working, if she didn't hurry she would be even later than what she expected. As she kept trying to push through, a tall boy that looked like he was the same age as them stood across the road from them. Zoe pushed herself off of JP and noticed the boy.

Ugh! How embarrassing, now not only am I late, but now I'm being watched by some weirdo. She thought hot tempered.

The brunette watched her every move and lit a smile on his tanned face, Zoe was definitely not impressed.

"Are you sure?" JP started to annoy her.

"Yes I'm sure!" she replied.

"Still sure?"

"JP!" she shrieked at him, she was definitely bothered now. She raised her burning fist up to the helpless boys face and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt tightly, he shrieked in fear.

"Hey, don't worry JP, she's got a lift with me already," somebody cut in.

Zoe immediately dropped JP and turned around to see her intruder of the day.

Above her she saw a pair of dark crimson eyes which shone down into her pair of cerulean eyes. A boy with brown messy hair wearing the same uniform as her, stood tall above her height. He wore a light blue school shirt with a short black sleeved white unbuttoned shirt over the top. His long black trousers lay over his white runners baggy.

Since when did he get so tall? Zoe shuddered noticing how tall he was compared to her. She soon snapped out of it, giving him a little bit of a shock.

"Who's ride do I have?" Zoe threatened, giving him a cold icy glare.

"Mine," he simply replied, taking her glare with no effect.

"Umm…I don't think so," She replied stubbornly, walking away.

"Huh? Wait! No thanks?" he asked in defeat.

"What else were you expecting?" she replied, raising an eyebrow.

She's so….so… Ugh! Rude! He thought angrily.

"Well, a thanks would have been needed," he replied, Zoe pushed passed him.

"Well, you don't need any thanks, besides, I can do everything by my-" she started, Takuya raised his eyebrow as he watched.

Takuya broke a water pipe, that she was walking passed, getting her all wet. Zoe looked at her uniform in shock, while Takuya laughed at her hysterically, this was so much fun to annoy her.

"Why you egotistical! stupid! Self centered! little…. Little…" she fumed at him lost in her own words.

Takuya smiled even wider now grinning, she made him feel very amused. He decided to annoy her further, he wondered what she would do next.

"Jerk?" he finished raising his eyebrow again, she suddenly came from a raging lioness to a serious cat.

"Yes…You are," she replied in defeat, she had no idea who this guy was.

He watched her dry her hair off, she was still ignoring him. She was practically drenched, but all Takuya could do was stand there and watch her. It wasn't too long after that when Zoe had finally noticed he was watching her again, this got her even more frustrated than she was already.

"Don't you have anything better to do than stare at me?" she snapped at him again, Takuya laughed again.

"Why not? You look like a soaked kitty," he replied starting to walk up to her slowly, Zoe blushed.

"I do not!" she rejected his comment.

"Besides, cats are cute, don't diss them," she replied softly looking away from him, closing her eyes.

"That's why you look like a soaked kitty," he quickly replied, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek.

Takuya had finally made Zoe burn all over inside of her body, she really had it now. Her face was went all red from a blush to a furious face of anger. Guess this was why Takuya had already walked away from her as fast as he could. But he wasn't fast enough, not to handle her.

Zoe flung her self at him in a rage, she had never ever met a boy who has ever made her blood run higher than usual, and man it was high, he had messed with the wrong girl.

Takuya turned around in shock, this didn't happen to be what he was expecting. He brought his hands up to his face to shield his face from her furious attacks. Her furious swipes from her hands hit him hard, he suddenly decided to run, it was his only choice.

The furious blonde chased him down the street, Takuya ran as fast as he possibly could. Zoe was to busy chasing him, that she didn't even notice that she was at school already. Zoe became puffed out from chasing him, Takuya however was more fit than her, but was still sweating from all the fear she had given him. Both of their bodies immediately dropped all worn out in exhaustion.

Takuya had never ever met a girl who would be breathless, but would actually run the distance, just to get him back for a kiss. He looked at her puffed out, he had never met anyone like Zoe before.

Zoe looked at him puffed out, why was he staring at her again?

"What's wrong? Not fit?" he teased her getting up all by himself, Zoe looked at him dumbly.

"And you're not?" she teased back, Takuya grinned at her, he wasn't going to let her win his fight.

"Sure I am," he replied, Zoe rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure," she answered, Takuya suddenly got confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked stubbornly.

Zoe looked into his confused crimson eyes, she had never seen a boy with such innocence, and he was so immature for his age though.

Ugh! Why do his eyes have to look so innocent? He has done a lot to me this morning, I'm not forgiving him this easily. She thought confused; she was now fighting with her thoughts.

"Well you're certainly not fit for me, or any lady I can tell you," she replied trying to get up all by herself.

Zoe was too puffed out to bring herself up all by herself, Takuya watched her try to get up and then fall down. A hand suddenly appeared in front of her, Zoe looked at it and immediately refused it.

"Need help?" Takuya asked smiling at her, Zoe looked at him stubbornly.

"I'm fine, why don't you go to class, I'm already late enough as it is today," she replied stubbornly.

Takuya watched her, suddenly his grin lit down to a sad and serious face. He decided to watch her again try to get up.

"You sure?" he asked, Zoe noticed the sadness inside of the tone of his voice.

"Fine," she replied, she lifted her hand up for his to grab.

Takuya grabbed her hand and pulled her into him, Zoe immediately went red again. Takuya looked down at her, she lowered her head immediately to the ground so he didn't notice her blush. He lifted her head with his solemn hands, he looked into her cerulean eyes and immediately found himself lost in them. In them he could see her crying, this made him confused. In them he saw her crying in sadness, but for some reason he could see her crying with joy. Zoe collapsed herself on to Takuya, she gave up. Takuya started to hug her softly, he wondered what was wrong.

"I'm sorry, have I been a real pain?" he asked her, Zoe looked back up at him, she suddenly pushed herself off of him.

"Yeah," she replied, she noticed he seemed lost.

"Umm…I'm kind of new here, do you know where the office is?" He asked, Zoe was now exhausted.

"Yeah, it's over there," she replied, pointing at a tall building to their right, Takuya smiled at her.

"Thanks," he replied, he then ran off towards the office.

"Wait! What's your name?" she yelled.

"Takuya!" he replied.

"If there's any girl in trouble, Zoe's the one you're going to have to see," she replied teasing him. Takuya didn't answer, he was already late enough as it was.

Only one thing kept inside Zoe's mind, her schools summer was about to be changed forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thats it for this chap! Stay tuned in to read the next one!

love ya! Kttamergirl ;p

P.S please read my other new Takumi fanfic!

Please review!


	2. Troubled already?

Sorry guys that I haven't been updating for so long, especially for my other stories, but I promise you that I am working on them right now. So don't worry!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: Troubled already?

Zoe sat in her class bored than ever before the lunch bell was about to ring. She watched her teacher blubber on about some stupid type of math formula, this happened to be the one class she had hated, Maths. The teachers had been torturing her with homework that had to be given a week after all day.

Ugh! I can't stand it anymore! If I get more homework in this lesson I'm going to scream! she thought uneasily, very tortured as she tapped the desk impatiently with her fingers.

"Takuya…" the teacher said his name, Zoe looked up immediately.

She stared at him in shock, She knew that name! She knew it! The boy next to her desk then smiled, she knew that smile and that face instantly. Him!What the hell was he doing here? In my class?

She flicked her hair back away from her face, she then realized that he was staring at her. He gave her a warm and friendly smile as he noticed that she had noticed him finally. It took her quite a while to realize that he had been doing that for the whole lesson already. He then gave her a wink as he turned around to face the teacher, even though she had backed off his warm smile with her nasty cold glare.

"Now, Now Takuya, just because you're a new student today, doesn't mean that you can not pay attention," the teacher continued with the torture, Takuya just sat there and smiled.

"That's alright Mr C, I love any problems you have for me," he answered smiling, the teacher then already looked liked he wanted to kill himself.

All the class was now definitely attentive to Takuya, as all mouths were opened and all eyes were open. Zoe couldn't believe how he could be so annoying, yet so innocent, even the teacher was shocked.

"First off, I'd like you to call me Mr Creaker, Not Mr… C," he replied, Takuya kept smiling.

"Oh, Okay Mr C..I mean Mr Creaker, I won't call you Mr C again," he answered.

Zoe watched over her desk…Busted!Busted!Busted! You are so Busted!

"Sigh, back to the question anyway," the teacher asked walking back to the white board, Takuya jumped out of his seat before the question had been asked.

"O-oo, I know what it is!" he yelled, everyoned started laughing, Zoe how ever was more shocked than ever.

"What ever it is, equals this formula, which equals what ever!" he answered, the teacher's head fell instantly to his desk.

"Correct Mr Kanbara…Class dismissed.." he sighed with relief.

Takuya was the new student of the school and already he had caused trouble within his first few classes. The day went quick for him too now that it was lunch time, everyone disappeared in a flash.

I wonder where that Zoe girl is? She looks cute..What? What's wrong with me? She's not cute! She's ugly, I can't love a girl straight away? Man…What's wrong with me…

"Oof! My books!" Zoe exclaimed picking up her books, Takuya snapped back to reality.

Both of them sat on the floor pretty close to eachother. Zoe started to pick up her books until she noticed how close she was to Takuya.

"Umm..Sorry," she quickly apologized, blushing bright red as Takuya moved away slightly.

"No, I should be the one who's really sorry," he replied as he helped her pick up her books.

He then got up and brushed himself off. Zoe how ever still sat on the floor, but just as she was about to get up, a hand was offered. She gave up as he smiled, she took his hand as he helped her up.

Both of them started walking to the cafeteria alone together. Zoe soon stopped in her tracks as she soon noticed that she was being followed.

"T-takuya?" she stuttered out his name. He looked at her.

"Yeah, that's my name," he answered. She started looking for the words.

"About this morning…Why did you kiss me?" she asked curiously. He stopped in his tracks, and looked at her blankly.

"Umm…To tell you the truth, I-I-I couldn't control myself," he replied making up an excuse.

"Sorry," he apologized rubbing his hand against the back of his head sweat dropping.

Zoe looked away confused, a bunch of prissy chicks walked by. They were talking about their boyfriends for the dance that was going to be held that Friday. This made her upset.

Sigh… Those lucky girls, no one has asked me to the dance yet. I haven't even had one boyfriend yet neither…how embarrassing….Am I this useless.

Takuya noticed Zoe's reaction to the other girls conversation. He noticed a small tear fall from her eye roll on to her soft cheek slowly.

Huh? Is she ok?...The poor little lady shouldn't be treated so nasty, even though she is feisty, but she seems really sweet…

"Are you ok?" he asked her concerned.

She turned around and faced him, her face was starting to go red with sadness, she didn't feel like eating any more. He began to hug her softly as she leaned her head against his chest. He felt her warm but nice hands wrap around his waist. She had never known someone who could get so close to her. He felt her hug him tightly.

Poor girl, I wonder what's been troubling her? I know something that will cheer her up…Lets just hope she will accept my offer..

"Hey…It's ok," he replied still hugging her to comfort her.

"No it's not," she began to sniff.

"It's ok, trust me.." he replied comforting her. Zoe let go of him slowly as he held onto her softly.

"Thanks," she sniffed.

Both of them looked around blankly, neither one made their move. He looked back at her as she looked around, she couldn't see the nasty girls anymore. He kept staring at her figure as she stood nearby him closely still. She had her back of her head to him still as she solemnly looked around. He smiled…

She's so innocent.. Yet feisty? I wonder what made her cry? Those tears, they don't seem so right.. I don't love her.. but.. she's so beautiful, and a beautiful girl like her shouldn't be crying? I can't help it anymore… he trailed off into his thoughts.

He looked at her solemn figure, today was his first day, and already he had troubles on his mind.

His hand landed on Zoe's slim shoulder, she turned around. As she looked up, she noticed Takuya's soft and caring face, now she began to trust him. She saw the sadness inside of his eyes, why was he doing this? And so soon? It had been like he had read right

Through her.

"Zoe…" he said her name softly. She blinked a couple of times and looked into his eyes, making her smile again. This made him smile too.

"I owe you a lot, thanks for staying here with me," she replied.

Both of them stared into each others eyes again. The bell then rang and everyone made their way back to the classrooms. Both of them couldn't believe that they had both missed out on their food so quick.

Zoe stood around Takuya still, but looked disappointed, she had been feeling hungry all day. She then turned to him.

"It's okay, I wasn't feeling hungry at all anyway," she lied, Takuya started to look concerned about her.

"Nonsense, it's all my fault." He replied, not believing her.

He then scavenged around in his bag and found all the food he could find in it. He pulled out an apple and a sandwich his mum decided to give him that morning. He scavenged around and found a chewing gum packet.

Zoe looked up at him blankly, now she was even more disappointed. He had food and she had none and the canteen wouldn't allow late people to buy food, especially after the bell.

"Don't look at me like that," he replied trying to avoid her nasty glare.

"And why not?" she asked sympathetically.

"Did you really think I would waste your time just to let you starve, c'mon," he replied, Zoe kicked him in the shin.

"Yes, that's why you're teasing me with your food," she replied.

"No, I only got it out to share it with you," he replied smartly. Zoe looked away and blushed.

"C'mon have some, you can take the first bite," he replied handing her the apple.

Zoe looked at him, then the apple. He raised his eyebrow with concern, so she decided to take it.

Takuya ate half of his sandwiches and left the other half for Zoe.

"Here, you can have this too," he replied handing her a chewy. She refused at first but Takuya shoved it in her hand.

Both shared the apple by turns, and neither one was hungry anymore.

Both of them walked to their classrooms, Zoe looked back upon her thoughts that she had been through all day.

Takuya might be a real pain, but he sure knows how to show a girl he cares. She thought.

Takuya thought the same thing,

Zoe seems really sweet and kind, although she does get feisty.

But something made him think more, he could never ever forget the way she looked him in the eyes. Within her eyes, he could remember the mysterious depth of sadness that were in them.

But I wish I knew what is troubling her so much…. He trailed off.

Both of them made it to their classrooms, they had different classes for today. Zoe hugged Takuya bye, while he waved to her. Both of them now had a strange friendship that was bound to show their destiny soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I loved writing this chap!

please review!


	3. I'll leave when I want to

Chapter 3: I'll leave when I want to…

The sun shone high and brightly over the lush green trees, in the hot summer day. Even though it was a Tuesday afternoon, things weren't so loud and not many kids were around.

Underneath the trees, Takuya and Zoe walked together alone with each other. Both had been walking in silence for quite a while. Neither one spoke until Takuya broke the silence between them by slightly placing his hand on Zoe's shoulder.

"Hey, is everything alright?" he asked her curiously.

He had remembered the time he had first met her. There was a look in her eyes that had told him, something was not right…but what? He had to know.

"What makes you say that?" she replied concerned.

He took his hand off of her shoulder as they began to walk again.

"I don't know, I was just wondering," he replied, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter!

Nya! Just Joking! Hahaha! -

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: I'll leave when I want to…

The sun shone high and brightly over the lush green trees, in the hot summer day. Even though it was a Tuesday afternoon, things weren't so loud and not many kids were around.

Underneath the trees, Takuya and Zoe walked together alone. Both had been walking in silence for quite a while. Neither one spoke until Takuya broke the silence between them by slightly placing his hand on Zoe's shoulder.

A sudden shiver went down her spine, but it wasn't cold.

"Hey, is everything alright?" he asked her curiously.

She looked up at his eyes, she couldn't escape them.

He had remembered the time he had first met her. There was a look in her eyes that had told him, something was not right…but what? He had to know.

"What makes you say that?" she replied concerned, not wanting to tell him the truth.

He took his hand off of her shoulder as they began to walk again.

"I don't know, I was just wondering," he replied, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

That last comment left her sighing in relief, she really didn't want any one to know about her past.

They had been walking for quite a while now, and their legs were beginning to get wearied out. Well……Zoe's were….

Starting to slow down the pace again, he noticed that she really needed a rest.

"You know, we can take a break if you want?" he suddenly let out.

Her eyes glared back up at him, she had never liked anyone saying that she was weak in any way. Personally to her…she thought it was an insult.

"I'm fine," she quickly jutted, suddenly walking at a faster pace.

His eyes widened with shock at that last comment.

What a Bi-….I can't think that….she is really nice…..

As he continued his thoughts he watched her walk ahead of him.

First two minutes she was really nice…Then I try to be nice to her, and…and…Ugh, the next second she turns into a complete self centered snobby…Ayegh! I can't even mention the word!!

As she still kept up this act he then began to laugh to himself…This then became a joke, now all he needed to do was play along…

He picked up his pace and decided to walk along side her freely.

Seeing this, it only made her even more frustrated.

"You sure you don't want to take a break?" he asked grinning.

She whipped her head away from him and faced the ground still walking faster and faster.

"Yes I'm sure!" she snapped.

Still walking along side of her, he picked up a lot faster.

What is with him? Doesn't he get the point!? He has insulted me! Ugh! Why can't he just leave me alone!?

Suddenly she jolted as her ankle collapsed. Now this was when she really didn't wish she had walked that fast…In fact, it wasn't really walking at all, it was more like marching…Very fast and angry marching….

He quickly caught her before she did any more further damage to herself…and her reputation…

Slowly she picked herself up off of him. Quickly she brushed her shirt and skirt neatly down before anyone had noticed what had happened.

"You know, you're lucky that I was still near you right now, otherwise you would have been head face in the dirt right now," he commented with a smile.

But this wasn't a time for her to smile.. he had some nerve doing a thing like that to her, and a lot of nerve…

He was then tooken a back when she looked up at him.

"Ugh! What is with you!?" she snapped harshly.

"What do you mean, what's with me?" he replied laughing uncontrollably.

Her cerulean eyes glared back up at him in sudden anger, he didn't feel like laughing anymore. Inside her eyes, he could see the sadness he had seen the first time he had met her. There was definitely something wrong…..but what?

Shock had hit him…he somehow without warning, slowed down time within their fast movements as she spoke.

Unwarily, he quickly searched her body for any traces of scars and scratches with his eyes before she noticed within that split second what he was up to, or what he was thinking.

His eyes then shot back to reality…none, but he was left hearing a sudden yelp.

"Uh..Zoe, are you okay?" he quickly asked concerned without any warning.

She first looked up at him as soon as he asked but then started to rub the back of her shoulder in pain.

He watched her very carefully…maybe…it was…..

She looked away again…..

No…He answered himself…It couldn't.

Why now? She told herself within her thoughts, she really didn't want anyone to know.

She looked back up at him, pretending nothing had ever happened.

Especially him….she answered herself again within her mind shortly.

She then took her hand away from her shoulder and laughed slightly.

"Ow…hehehe, that always happens…" she laughed slightly in a sigh.

He watched her confused. He could easily tell that she didn't know that he had been used to a lot of tricks back in his old school. But this was an old excuse…he knew it was something, but he didn't know what….

Both found a bench nearby and sat themselves down….the silence kicked into the atmosphere for a couple of minutes…but was then broken by Takuya.

"Hey Z, wha.." he started then got cut off by her stammering voice.

"Uh..Don't…call me that…" she replied in a lowered down tone, she wasn't all that happy about things...

"Uh..ok…" he replied taken aback.

He moved back away from her slightly and leaned his back against the hard wood behind him.

"Sheesh…I was only being nice," he replied, feeling a little discomforted by her tone.

While the silence crept back in, she began to wonder off into her thoughts again….

Her eyes searched around the place she was in for what was going on…but her mind was on another thing…..

But that, she wouldn't tell…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter!

Sorry guys, dat I took sooooo long to update...I'll try my best with all my other stories, including this one!!! -

Anyway! I hope you enjoyed it heaps!

Please review!


End file.
